


Snowball fights can be dangerous

by Maid_of_the_mist_79



Series: Jim Halpert centric series [1]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, Hurt, Hurt Jim, Hurt Jim Halpert, Hurt/Comfort, Snowball Fight, character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_the_mist_79/pseuds/Maid_of_the_mist_79
Summary: When Dwight and Jim have the snowball fight, Jim gets knocked down to the ground and hits his head, leaving him unconscious and concussed.(What could have happened in that episode).
Relationships: Jim Halpert & Dwight Schrute, Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Series: Jim Halpert centric series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860301
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Snowball fights can be dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate take on what could have happened in the episode 'Classy Christmas'

When Dwight initiated a snowball fight neither he nor Jim thought it would go as far as it did. 

Jim waited outside for Dwight and was about to go back inside when he turned around and Dwight came out of a snowman and began pelting him with snowballs. He ended up falling to the ground, what Dwight didn’t notice was that Jim had hit is head on the ground and was knocked unconscious. Because Dwight didn’t realise he simply left Jim lying unconscious in the snow and went back into the office. When he got into the office, smirked victoriously into the camera but said nothing. 

When Jim came to he was confused, he could remember Dwight’s ambush, but nothing else. He’d been unconscious for about an hour. His head was throbbing, and he was disorientated. He stumbled his way into the elevator and into the office- his vision was spotty and blurred. He was so glad when he saw Pam at her desk, well who he though was Pam because it was actually Dwight as Pam just walked in from the break room. 

Before Jim could react he was being ambushed for the second time that day by Dwight. He quickly fell to the floor, still disorientated and dizzy, unable to do anything to defend himself. He moaned in pain when he hit the floor. 

“Don’t be such a baby Jim, it’s just ‘dusting’.” Dwight mocked, gain a laugh from his co-workers.

“Jim are you okay?” Pam asked concerned when Jim made no effort to get up or say anything back to Dwight, at least Jim thought it was Pam, he was so disorientated and couldn’t tell. 

“Oh he’s faking it Pam, just because he lost.” Dwight scoffed, unaware of the injury he had caused to Jim.

“My head, it hurts.” Jim said, his words slightly slurred. He screwed his eyes shut because of the pain and because the lights in the office seem too bright. He was shaking a lot from being out in the cold for so long. 

“Oh my god what happened?” Pam asked in surprise when got closer to Jim and she saw his head was bleeding. At this point everyone realise that this was no longer just a prank, Jim was seriously injured.

“I fell- hit my head and blacked out.” He whispered. 

“You’re freezing.” Pam exclaimed.  
“Someone help me lift him up so he can sit down, and call and ambulance please.” Pam said frantically as she was becoming more and more worried about Jim’s condition. Michael and Pam helped Jim up and onto his chair, the movement caused a sudden wave of nausea for Jim; they barely had time to move the trash can near his desk under him to catch the vomit. Oscar grabbed some of the coats from the coat rack to wrap around Jim for warmth, which at this point did very little to stop him shaking. 

“I am so sorry Jim.” Dwight said sincerely. It was clear that he was feeling guilty, all he wanted to do was defeat Jim, not injure him. Dwight was simply dismissed by Michael as he’d caused this. 

By the time the time the ambulance got there Jim hadn’t stopped shaking and he was barely conscious- his head was throbbing, and his eyes shut tightly to block out the seemingly blinding light in the office. 

“Let us know how he is when you can.” Michael said, being serious for once and wanting to know how Jim is. 

When Jim woke up he was confused for a second as to why he was in hospital, before he remembered what had happened. It turns out that Jim did have a concussion as well as mild hypothermia from being in the cold for so long.

“Thank god you’re awake. Are you okay?” Pam asked, relief coursing through her.

Jim smiled softly at him wife. “I’m fine.” He said with a hoarse voice. 

“I cannot believe Dwight!” She exclaimed. “How could he leave you there injured?.”

“Hey it’s okay, I don’t think he realised I was unconscious.” Jim said.

“That doesn’t make it okay- you got seriously injured Jim, things could have been so much worse for you.” 

“I’m okay though.” Jim replied reassuringly, even though he had a concussion and mild hypothermia and would have to stay in hospital for a couple of days as a precaution, and take a few days off work to recover. 

At that moment Dwight, Michael and a couple of others walked into the hospital room to check on their friend and co-worker.

“How you doing Jimbo?” Michael asked. 

“I’m fine, I should be back to work in a few days.” Jim answered with a slight smile.

“Jim, I am so sorry; if I had known you were unconscious I would not have left you.” Apologised Dwight profusely. 

“It’s fine Dwight okay, just a prank that went too far.” He said, to which Dwight sighed with relief upon gaining forgiveness, although he did still feel guilty for causing Jim to be in hospital- he’ll be laying of the pranking for a while. 

After a short while Jim asked for his co-workers to leave. As much as he appreciated them taking time to visit him, he was incredibly- and understandably- tired. They bid farewell and Jim drifted off into a peaceful, thankfully snowball-less sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on this account, and my first ever fic in The Office (US) fandom. I re-watched it recently and got inspired to start writing some fics! 
> 
> If you have any Jim-centric requests I'll do my best to write them. I currently have 10 (or so), but I'll get around to writing any requests soon. If it's a request I already have I'll get it written before the others as more people have requested it. Hopefully each shouldn't take too long. I'd love some angsty or hurt/comfort Jim Halpert prompts, that would be my preference, but any is fine. I would write the relationships Jim/Pam, Jim/Dwight, Jim/Ryan, I may do other relationships depending on who the other character is. Also, please don't request any smut, I don't write smut fics. So yeah, let me know and I'll do my best!
> 
> Hope this fic was okay and you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for taking the time to read it xxx


End file.
